


A little fun never hurt anyone!

by Disuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), At one point, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Porn, Emotions are there or something, Female Goddess with two dick, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Goddesses, Kinktober 2019, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male with vagina, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Will add more tags when I upload the other chapters, cock growth, cus theres two guys, divine persona, fertility goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Two friend go on a road trip and discover an abandoned temple in the middle of the woods and decide to explore it. little do they know that the temple is not as abandoned as it seems------not gonna lie there's a lot of kinks in this one to take in but yeah hope it pleases the braincells!





	1. Well that happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floatinglonewanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/gifts).

Aaron Ibara and Neilen Wulf have been friends for years. Best of friends they would say. Met in college, Neilen being a freshman and Aaron having two years ahead of him. Aaron being the more athletic type and while Neilen could fend for himself on a basketball court he tended to go more for books and video games yet both had one thing in common…

Both loved adventuring the unknown. So a friendship quickly blossomed between the two and after a few years would go exploring nearby places anytime their days off were the same. 

Skip a few years later and both shared the same apartment and were in great need of a small vacation so they decided to go on a road trip. Initially it was going to be them and a few other of their friends. Sadly, as the day of the trip came closer all of their friends had to cancel, either not being able to afford the days off or they had an emergency that made them not be able to go or some other excuse.

So, the road trip was practically called off.

Both of them were kind of bummed since they’d been preparing their packs and everything that they would need for the trip a week prior. So when a few days before the scheduled day Aaron said to Neilen “well let’s just go ourselves then” it took him a bit by surprise.

“What?”

“Yeah I mean we already got our days approved so it’d be a shame to waste them sitting here just watching television, right?”

“But… just us?”

“I mean sure! We already have everything packed up in the van so why not. It’s not like we haven’t done it before, even if they were shorter trips but still! Might even be fun, yeah?” Aaron tried to convince his best friend. It’d be perfect!

Maybe he’ll even get the chance to confe——

“I mean if you’re sure I’d be down for it” Neilen’s words brought him out of his thoughts and made him grin a full on smile. “Awesome! Road trip is back on!”

So here they were on the third day of their road trip.

While visiting a small town near a forest they heard some rumors about an ancient temple that had been dedicated to a Fertility Goddess. So thinking how funny it would be to check this temple out, they decide to pay a visit to it just for the heck of it.

When they finally found it, both men were impressed by the sheer size of the thing as they went inside. They gawked at the beautiful architecture that was sadly overtaken by age and decay.

They both were amazed as they passed grandiose halls filled with beautiful vases, pots and art all of the walls seemed to have.

Yet they soon arrived at a large room where a ten feet tall statue of what they presumed was the goddess and began to study it.

It was marvelous, the statue didn’t look a day old like the rest of the place. It actually looked well taken care of and the _ detail _ on it. It was out of this world. The statue actually looked to be alive!

Aaron stepped forward and climbed onto the pedestal to get a closer look. “Hey, be careful! I don’t want you destroying something valuable just because you’re dicking around” said Neilen in alarm as he watched his friend start to climb up the statue.

“Yeah yeah! I know what I’m doing Neil. I just was to get a closer look at her—”

“Breasts I know” Neilen interrupts his friend with a smirk knowing full well that that wasn’t the case. He just tended to love the way he could make Aaron as red as a tomato with a few simple words.

True to self, Aaron reddened from head to toe and refuted his best friend by saying “Neilen you fucken know how goddamn gay I am so don’t even fucking start!”

Neilen laughed at his friend’s flustered words and set about making camp a few feet away and making both their tents. He knew that while Aaron loved the outdoors he still knew shit about building tents or starting fires so the chore was left to Neilen.

Aaron on his part was up on the statue with his legs wrapped around its waist as for him not to fall. He had always loved detailed statues and the fact that this one almost life like…

Besides, it might distract him enough to ignore how good Neilen looked as he worked on erecting their tents. In honest truth Aaron only faked being unrealistically bad at it because he loved to watch his friend’s muscles flex as he gathers all the materials needed and don’t even get him started on when he bends down…

Okay he needs to stop before he gets a real boner that’ll be difficult to explain.

“Hey Aaron, come down I’m heating up dinner!” Neilen said.

“Alright, Be right there!” Aaron responded as he began his descent to the ground.

He didn’t notice the way the statue’s mouth curled up in a tiny mischievous smile before going back to normal.

Once he finally got down Aaron sat down and was given the cooked food Neilen had heated up. Everything was nice and quiet while they both chatted a bit and ate. Neilen finding the courage he said “hey Aaron? Could I ask you something slightly personal?”

This gave the other man pause but in the end he said “uh yeah dude, what’s up?” As he took another bite. Yet before he could say anything a woman just popped into existence out of thin air right in front of them. Aaron choked on his food over the fright and Neilen was quick to hit him in the back so he could dislodge the food stuck in his throat.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I hadn’t meant to scare you!” The woman cries in alarm and goes to him to help him get his breathing back in order.

Neilen collecting himself as much as he could in this kind of situation he asked “w-who are you. How did you do that!?”

The woman looked up at him with the most beautiful dark honey colored eyes he has ever seen. Taking sight of her Neilen noticed her curly auburn hair, freckles on her face, how cute her chubby cheeks were and her full lips.

She was pretty, really much so, though he was already in love with his best friend so he knew nothing would come of it. He was too enamored with Aaron to shift his gaze to someone else. Yet somehow he couldn’t resist the way his eyes traveled lower to see the strapless top she was wearing a top that was barely concealing her large round breasts. Gaze going lower he also noticed her slight chub of a belly and her wide hips, as if she was made for—

“My name Vinishka” the woman said with a smile as Aaron finally got some air in his lungs.

That brought Neilen back from his thoughts and began to rub his friend’s back to make sure he was really okay.”I’m Neilen and this guy choking his life away is Aaron.” Neilen says to try and gain some standing on these weird happenings.

“I know.” Said the woman as if that was the most common thing a stranger would say.

“Excuse me?” It was Aaron that spoke this time. Voice as rough as it was because of the coughing fit he just had.

“Oh I’ve been watching you two the moment you entered my temple. I wanted to know if you were thieves or worshippers.” She straightens up making her large chest ist the slightest bit and put a hand on her hip. “I’m glad you’re not thieves… _ not that there’s anything here to steal anymore” _ she murmurs that last part, takes a deep breath and sighs “but you aren’t worshippers either are you?”

Aaron and Neilen looked at each other in confusion. “Uhhh no?” Aaron said which bad woman sighing sorrowfully and sat down on the floor next to their fire. It took them a second to process this woman in front of them but even then is still seemed ludicrous what she was implying.

“Are you trying to tell us that _ you _ are the Goddess of this temple?” Neilen asked with widened eyes.

“I said _ my temple _didn’t I?”

“But you look…” he started to say but at the words the Goddess’ gaze went steely and interrupted him saying “What? Too Fat? not pretty? Don’t look like the _statue_?”

“No, young. You look like you could be our age kind of young” he finished taking the Goddess by pleasant surprise. “Oh? Well in God years I probably am about your ages but in human years I’m about as old as this earth.” She says with a small blush creeping up on her face.

Both men gawked at the information. This woman before them was four almost five billion years in a human lifespan!? How is this even—

“Wait a minute!” said Aaron “How do we know you’re not lying to us? For all we know you’re just living in this temple and creeping on people” pointing an accusing finger at her.

Her cheeks reddened even more at the mere fact of such a thing “I would never do such a thing!” She said leaning forward arms crossed under her chest making her breasts look even larger than they were and her strapless top barely hanging on.

“Then prove it” Aaron cheekily challenged.

“Excuse me?” She said in a glare.

Neilen being the more calm in the current matter cleared his throat and said “we don’t mean any insults to you miss Vinishka but my friend does have an ounce of a point there” before Aaron could talk again and shove his foot even deeper into his mouth. “We have no way of knowing if you are indeed a Goddess.” He continued.

“I literally popped into existence right in front of you”

“We were distracted so you got the jump on us” Aaron refutes her.

Vinishka was starting to get annoyed so if they wanted proof, she’d give them proof.

So with a mischievous smile she says to them “Alright, okay. I see your point, I’ll prove it to you. So in order to do that I am going to grant your deepest sexual desires to make you believe me, yeah?”

For a minute the men stared at each other red from head to toe, clearly thinking of what those desires are, before looking back at her. Neilen was the first to speak “sexual desires?”

“Well yeah, I am the Goddess of Fertility” she says with a smirk.

Both men then agree since they didn’t think nothing would come of it.

Vinishka happily stood up telling the guys to do the same. “Okay so here’s the weird part: I have to touch you for this to work and I won’t do it unless you consent to me touching you.”

“I mean it’s just touching right? Like my arm or—“ Aaron starts asking but is quickly cut off.

“No bud, I mean _ touch you _ touch you as in my hand on your genitals touch you. ”

“WOAH WOAH WOAH I AM NOT AGREEING TO THAT” Aaron yelps in embarrassment while Neilen remains quiet.

“That’s fine if you don't” she easily tells him and then turns to the other man. “What about you Neilen, would you like to live your deepest desire?” She asks him. Aaron turns to him as well and grabs his shoulder whispering “_ Neilen! You are seriously not thinking about this man are you? It’s obviously a trick for her to feel you up!” _

“It’s really not Aaron. I know you’re not interested in women and while Neilen is he has his eyes set on someone and I wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want me to do. Consent is a really big thing for me okay?” She tells him and turns back to Neilen. “What’s your answer, Neilen? Want to see if I’m really a Goddess with powers and live your desire or no?”

“I—“

“_Neilen! _” Aaron interrupts but Neilen went on as if he’d said nothing.

“I would like you to prove to me that you’re a Goddess… but unless Aaron is onboard with it I’ll have to decline your offer.”

Vinishka smiles and steps forward in the other's direction “I see. Aaron, are you sure you don’t want to prove me wrong? I mean you do get to live out your deepest” she comes closer “darkest” _ closer _ “little _ secret” _ she says next to his ear making Aaron shiver whole bodily. She then straightens and says “I mean you have nothing to lose. If I’m right you get you live your fantasy if I’m wrong you get the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'. So in all honesty it’s a win win for you”

For a solid minute Aaron thought about it before thinking 'fuck it' and saying “Ugh fine, you have my permission to touch my body, but only for what’s required for this spell or whatever” begrudgingly and looked at Neilen “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine… right miss Vinishka?” He said with and unsure smile. Her smile widened and began... whatever she was going to do to them.

“Oh sure, sure! Now take off your shirt and unbutton your pants. Unless you want me to rub this solution all over your clothes?” She adds when Aaron started to look at her funny.

Aaron sighs and does as asked. “Hmmm Commando? That’ll do even better” she says side eyeing the other man knowing what it might do to him.

“Alright, so what I’m about to do is pretty simple. All that needs to be done is me massaging this” she shows him her hands that her holding a lubricant kind of substance “and say a few magic words and were done okay? The spell itself might take from an hour or two to take full effect. Yeah?”

“Just… just do it already.” Aaron says face as red as a tomato.

Vinishka nods and goes to work starting to rub the lube-like gel on his chest making sure to knead the muscle well and getting his nipples too.

By the time she got to his abdomen Aaron was trembling in pleasure. Kneading his muscles there a bit longer than the previous ones.

“Alright, ready for my hands on your dick?”

“If it’ll feel as good as it did before then go for it”

Smiling, she does. Vinishka starts by grabbing the base of his half chubbed dick with one hand while the other massages his balls. It felt too good. Even the way she seemed to want to plaster his dick and balls to his perineum, the way she was doing it had him hard all the way in two minutes though the only thing she did was her massage and once done she moved on to Neilen who had already unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his basketball shorts.

“You might want to sit down for this one big guy” she tells him and without question he does as asked and sits on the floor. She then quickly rubs some of the lube-like gel on her hands and starts to massage him on his abdomen rubbing and kneading the flesh there. Not long after she moved on towards his average sized penis and began to work. Like Aaron’s she took Neilen’s dick by the base and began to massage circles on it from base to tip. She grabbed it and started to thrust her hand upwards as if encouraging it to grow longer, never forgetting to rub little circles throughout the whole shaft. When she was done with his penis she moved on to his balls and the minute she got her hands on them and started massaging Neilen could’ve sworn he’d come undone by that but somehow managed not to. He did moan whorishly when she squeezed and then stretched them enough that he thought she wanted to take them off, yet it still felt so good that the only reaction that he had, was to part his legs even further to give her some easier access.

Sadly, she was done before he knew it. Getting up and telling them that they should rather share a tent in case an actual bandit or a wild animal came through here. At least they’d have a decoy “and remember give it about an hour or two for it to take effect, okay? In the meantime you might want to sleep. You guys will need the energy for what’s to come.” She says one last time before her eyes began to glow and she vanished into thin air.

Both men’s eyes widened in dumbfounded surprise. 

“Welp, can’t do much now can we?” Aaron said in a sarcastic tone minutes later. He then turned to go inside the tent farthest from the rooms door. Not long after Neilen did the same and followed Aaron into the tent.

Both accommodating themselves into a lying position Neilen couldn’t help to ask his friend “do you think she really did enchant us?”

Aaron looks at him “maybe, but maybe she actually did a bluff to scare us…”

Neilen hummed and tentatively agreed.

It wasn’t much longer ‘till both men were sound asleep.

Approximately two hours later Neilen came awake to a tight feeling from his shorts. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but even the tiniest movement seemed to bother him, so feign to still be asleep Neilen he made to look as if he was finding a more comfortable position, and he kind of was, and put himself in a way that should Aaron awaken he won’t see what he was up to. So he started to slowly put his hands on his shorts to see if he could put them in a way that wouldn’t feel so pinched. Maybe it caught on something and that’s why it pressing on his dick and balls so much.

Yet, even as he re arranged his shorts they still felt tight. ‘_What the hell?’ _ Neilen thinks as he palms around as delicate as he can, trying to not wake up his friend, to see where it could’ve gotten caught on.

He found nothing.

thought how he found out was by pure chance.

Neilen was just about giving up and just go backroads sleep when he brushed against his dick. That made his eyes pop wide open in surprise. It… his hand shouldn’t have been able to brush so easily against it. His dick wasn’t that long! It felt different too...

He should know he’s had it all his life.

Yet went he palmed his dick on top of his shorts it definitely felt bigger. Like an actual bulge kind of bigger…

Sending silent apologies towards his sleeping friend Neilen grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled down, freeing his cock only and he could see how big it's gotten. Yet even with his cock out Neilen still noticed a slightly smaller bulge in his shorts. So he pushed his pants further down and out came his ginormous balls… _ what the fuck!? _

Fuck they actually looked to be the size of an actual handball. They were _ big_.

Fuck, this could definitely not get worse.

As if his friend wanted to contradict him Aaron took that exact moment to turn in his sleep and slink an arm over his waist, his hand near his cock. Neilen squeaked inaudibly holding his breath praying for the moment his friend would turn back and remove his arm.

No such luck.

Instead, Aaron moved closer resting his head on his, mumbling things out of his dream, which made his hand sit a top of Neilen dick. He made a small sleepy questioning sound and grabbed Neilen’s flaccid penis. Or at least as much as he could.

Neilen’s eyes widened in disbelief but tried not to make a sound. He did try to get Aaron’s hand off of him but it only made the other man whine and hold tighter onto his slowly thickening cock, making him jerk his hips without his meaning to.

“Broooo~ w_hat are yah tyin tah hide from me? Ish really big” _ Aaron’s mumbled out the words from his sleep, lips brushing Neilen’s ear. His hand going along the underside of his shaft to where the head is and going back with a tighter grip.

This was bad.

_ This was really bad! _

Not only does he have the mother of all cocks but his sleeping friend was sleep-groping him into a full erection. And the talking… oh Goddess the talking wasn’t helping at all.

Being too focused on getting his friend’s hand off of he wasn’t sure how he missed the fact that Aaron had his other hand come up beneath him and dragged him closer to his body by placing the on his abdomen.

“_Oh? Neli… where hab yah been hiding dis, dis whoe tim hmm? Were yah not gon tell that you had such a mashiv cock?” _

Neilen gasps feeling him pinch his cock’s weeping head. Aaron then says “_ makes me wonder... are your balls as big too?” _ And goes down the shaft to were his handball sized testicles lay, groping, kneading and squeezing to his dreaming heart’s content. The other man tried to stifle a breathless moan, gasps coming in as hard as he was.

Neilen couldn’t take it anymore. While he had been dreaming for something like this to happen he didn’t want it if Aaron wasn’t conscious and consenting to it. So with a trembling voice he said “A-Aaron w-ake up”

He didn’t wake and still kept groping and squeezing now with the help of his other hand.

“Aaron! Wake up!” Neilen finally managed to squeal out loud enough for his friend to wake up.

“Wuhuh? Neilen, wash wrong?”

“P-please take your hands off…”

It took him a minute to really wake up but when he did Aaron all but yanked his hands away from him and started to apologize immediately.

“_Oh fuck _ ! Man, I am so sorry I don’t know what… I’m so sorry. _ Fuck… _”

Neilen was breathing too hard to talk properly but when he managed to get some air he tells him “d-don’t worry about it. It’s not a—“

_ “Of course it’s a big deal, Neilen! _ I may have been asleep but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t just practically sexually assaulted you!”

“I know… it’s just… _ IsortoflikedthatyouweretouchingmelikethatbutIfeltlikeIwastakingadvantageofyousinceyouwereaslseepandI’velikedyouforalongasswhileandwouldreallyliketocontinuethisbutonlyifyou’reconsiousandconsenttoit,you know?” _

Aaron was stunned. If it hadn’t been for the years of friendship they’ve had he would’ve missed practically all of it but… his friend just confessed to him…

_ HIS FRIEND THAT HE HAS BEEN IN LOVE FOR YEARS WITH HAS CONFESSED TO HIM THAT HE LIKES HIM AND WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!! OMG _

_“_Y-Yeah that’s basically ri_—wait what!?” _Neilen yelps_._

“Oh god I said that out loud” Aaron muffles in between his hand which smell strongly like Neilen.

Oh Goddess… that... wasn’t helping the situation so he lifted his head but wouldn’t meet Neilen’s gaze at all.

“Yeah you did” Neilen says with a semi-hysterical chuckle. “Have you really been in love with me this whole time?”

Still not looking at his friend and blushing more than he has his entire life, Aaron nods in agreement. He then whirls back to face Neilen “but that doesn’t change the fact of what I did! We still need to talk about what happened…”

“We do” Neilen said coming closer while putting a hand on Aaron’s cheek. “But I want to do that later. Right now I want you to know that I’ve also been in love with you for years.”

“B-but you’re straight… you’ve never even looked at another guy and the only people I’ve seen you date are women!” Aaron tries weakly to refute the fact that his long time friend might actually _ love him _.

“Okay first of all: bitch, I’m Bi” he pulls him closer to him “Second of all the reason I never looked at another guy is because I had the perfect one living as my roommate so why would I look elsewhere” he gives Aaron’s lips a peck. “Lastly, let’s talk about this later I am really horny thanks to you and I could really use some “help” to alleviate it right about now” He pulled away and looked at Aaron in the eyes. They were fully dilated as he guessed his were as well but before he continued he had to ask. “Would you like to have fully conscious sex with me?” His smile was met with a giddy snort as Aaron says “of fucking course!” and goes for a proper mouth on mouth kiss. Aaron wraps his arms around his friend’s body and pulls him closer, deepens the kiss and explores every corner of Neilen’s mouth. Ever tooth, every molar and especially the tongue. What kills him, are those plush kissing lips that he can’t help but nip at when they come up for air. Both breathing hard and heavy before continuing their ministrations kissing and groping at each other.

Aaron’s shirt came off first in his eagerness showing off his big muscular body. Broad chest, dusty pierced nipples and abs that he could stare at for days. Aaron was a real life wet dream for Neilen. Then Neilen shirt was off a second after and while he was on the “chubby” side of the spectrum Neilen has well toned shoulders and chest thanks to Aaron’s help at the gym.

Suddenly Aaron places his hands on Neilen’s chest and thumbs at his rosy nipples “I know I never told you but I reaaally love your cute little nipples” he says unexpectedly. Making the other man blush red.

“Do you know how many times I had to go to the bathroom to jerk one off every time I saw you bench press. Making the shirt stick to you chest with sweat and your nipples were trying to break through it, I could swear” he says pinching both soliciting a whole body shiver out of the other.

“Well it’s not like you weren’t doing the same to me when you were shirtless in our apartment which was ninety-nine percent of the time! I swear I almost rubbed my dick off!” Neilen retorts and bites Aaron’s pierced nipple just enough to make him jump. Sucking at it a little before Neilen then pushed Aaron on his back and settled between his legs, leaning forward making his dick press right on top of his clothed crotch.

“I _ really _want to fuck you” Neilen says, moving his hips in small languid thrusts.

“_Hnnnn _ —and I _ really _ want you too.” Aaron adds spreading his legs more to adjust to his friend’s cock. Though as they kept grinding both men noticed something was out of place. It wasn’t bad per say, but Neilen was feeling something wet underneath his shaft that he knew it couldn’t be precome. It felt too… slippery. Almost as if Aaron had a...

“N-Neilen wait, wait a second. Something’s weird.” Aaron said and Neilen stopped immediately. Lifted himself off of his friend just in case.

Aaron looked down to his crotch is with a puzzled look.

“What’s wrong?” Neilen asked.

“It… doesn’t feel the same. I mean, it still feel horny as fuck but…” the man paused. He wasn’t sure how to explain how it felt. 

“Want me to pull your pants off?

Aaron looks up in surprise, eyes slightly wide. He bites his bottom lip and nods slowly.

Neilen tentatively places his hands on Aaron’s hips, thumbs massaging slow circles in an attempt to keep his friend relaxed. He then grabs the edge of the pants and slowly but surely starts to pull down… and down… and—

“Oh. my. _ Goddess!” _ Aaron breathed a laugh as he saw the fact that he no longer had a dick and balls but instead had a delicate looking, lightly furred vagina. A vagina that was dripping wet.

“_Oh fuck what?” _Neilen exclaims seeing as his very male friend was now sporting female genitalia. No wonder he felt so wet as he rubbed against him. “But… how?”

“Well I _ was kind_ of a dick to her so I guess this is her revenge?” Aaron paused and looked at his friend “but I guess if it’s too weird for you we can—”

Neilen’s head whipped back up to look at him in all seriousness. “Aaron I already told you that I’ve loved for a long ass while. The fact that you now have a vagina instead of a dick changes nothing” Neilen removed the pants completely and placed his thumb on his sensitive nub and starts to rub slowly. Aaron moaned and pressed his clit against the other’s fingers seeking more pleasure. “Look at that. I’ve barely done anything yet you’re so wet for me.” He proved his point by sliding his free pointer finger down to his fold and it coming out all shiny with slick. “Do you think I wouldn’t want a part of this just because my _male_ best friend is now sporting a _pretty_ _cunt_?”

Aaron was making needy little sounds with only what Neilen was saying getting more and more turned on but it wasn’t enough. He felt the need for more “_Neilennnnn _ please I need more. Please, give me more. I don’t care what just. _ please. _”

“More? Well how about…” Neilen trails off as he removes his hands off the wet cunt all together and goes to grab at both his thighs to spread and hold them like that way as he bends down to lick and suck at the clit.

Aaron was practically yowling, lacing his fingers on Neilen’s hair and pushed his hips upwards onto his mouth as the tongue swept over the clit going down the folds to tease at his hole and back again to suck at the little nub a bit more before going back down to his dripping entrance.

Aaron couldn’t help but try and tighten his thighs around Neilen’s head just to alleviate some of the intensity he was currently experiencing. (_ Un _)Luckily his tent partner was holding on strong to his thighs and wouldn’t let him deny him access to his new found treasure. Aaron loved it even as it made him whine and wriggle all over, trying not to pull at Neilen’s hair too hard the minute his tongue finally entered him.

Aaron knew for a fact that Neilen has had experience with women before, that he knows how to work with what he’s got in front of him but this… this is still too much of a surprise for him. It’s like he knew how to pleasure Aaron _ specifically _. Like they’d done this a million times before even though its really the first time both are having sex with each other.

When Neilen came up for air Aaron was practically a quivering mess begging Neilen to not stop. He inserted two of his thick fingers and started a rough pace to satisfy his friend’s hunger in earnest all the while his thumb rubbed at the clit immensely.

Without stopping he bent back down and started to kiss at his neck and slowly went down until he got to the pierced nipple and started to play with it again, licking, sucking and biting at it.

“N-Neilen _ please a-another finger _” Aaron pleaded, his voice a wreck.

The other man complied but added two more instead, “_ oh fuck, Neilen” _and began a harsher pace with the four fingers he was now driving in and out of his cunt. Neilen let the right nipple go and went to the other to give it the same attention as the first.

After a few minutes he used his unoccupied hand to stroke at his own cock and massive balls as to not go flaccid even though he thought for it to be impossible given the circumstances.

He separated from the nipple once more, went up to meet Aaron’s lips and said “You’re so wet and loose for me babe. Do you think you can take my cock as you are now? I really want to put it in”

Aaron nodded as he repeatedly said yes. Grabs his head and started to make out while Neilen removed his fingers completely, eliciting a small whine at the loss, to grab at his dick slicking it with the wetness that was still on his fingers, but it wasn’t enough so he sat up and positioned himself better between his friend’s thighs so his dick laid on top of his soaked cunt and glided over with every movement he made to the underside of it. He then did the same thing to the top half of his dick until he thought he was slick enough for it to go smoothly inside.

By this time, Aaron was breathing hard and sucking a possible hickey on Neilen’s throat. At the same time he was also getting impatient at not being penetrated fast enough. He grinded his hips against Neilen’s in rapid successions making his legs tighten around the other’s body to bring him closer.

Neilen chuckled at his impatience and aligned the slicked head of his cock to Aaron’s newly acquired entrance. Pushing in as gently as he could as to not harm him in any way.

Both moaned loudly when the head finally popped in. Aaron because of the fullness making his vagina clenched. The older of the two could’ve sworn it was the best sex he’s ever had and they hadn’t gone far as of yet.

Putting that thought aside Aaron focused on the way that for every inch Neilen got in he’d wait for him to adjust, pull out up to the head and then thrust back in for another inch. It went on like this until the cock was fully sheathed deep inside of Aaron’s cunt.

“You’re doing so good taking all of that in, babe. All stretched out and loose on my dick… taking it so beautifully.” Another thrust, another inch.

“_Hnnnn _yeah...Yeah only for you Neli only for you”

Aaron could feel how Neilen’s hips stuttered at the pet name he hadn’t used in years. Aaron yelped a gasped and hung on to Neilen as one particular hard thrust in made his engorged testicals slap at his ass making a really loud sound that sort of echoed through the room.

Neilen’s breathing was turning ragged, his thrust began a harsher pace at Aaron’s signal for wanting more and wanting for him to go deeper and harder. So it wasn’t long before Neilen felt that familiar tenseness in his abdomen and inner thighs as he got close to his release. His hips starting to stutter even more Neilen began to pull out as he knew he was about to come while giving Aaron some warning of what was about to happen.

Yet when he was at the tip, almost out completely… Aaron suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist interlocking them and pushed him forward into him in a hard thrust.

Neilen couldn’t hold back anymore. He came inside with a force that left him lightheaded.

Aaron wasn’t off any better, the minute Neilen began to come inside and filling him up he felt his own climax take hold of him. Aaron wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders to get some semblance of purchase as his entire body trembled deep in pleasure.

As the jock came too after a minute or two Aaron was surprised at the fact that Neilen was _ still coming in him _. His hands were grabbing at his hips as his body trembled with each tiny load that kept coming.

When he was officially done Aaron looked down in wonder at how full he felt. There was nothing there to show it though which left him a bit disappointed but the fact of the matter was—

“_Holy shit Neli! That was so much semen!” _Aaron breathes out. He then laughs at how Neilen’s cheeks were turning tomato red.

“I didn’t even know I was capable of so much…”

“Well she did give you massive testicals man. Maybe this is one of the other _ perks _that she gave you”

“Y-Yeah”

Aaron sat up, legs still wrapped around the other man’s body. As the movement was made he could’ve sworn that the fullness in his cunt grew just the tiniest fraction but noticeable still. He looked down, only to see that Neilen’s penis was _ still _ hard inside of him and didn’t look like it was going flaccid any time soon.

That made Aaron laugh once more as he says “your ready for round two already?”

Neilen, who had his eyes close this whole time opened his eyes wide to stare at him “what!?”

“Well if it’s not _ your _ hard dick that’s inside me then who’s is it?”

To prove his point Aaron unlocked his legs from behind his friend and put them underneath him so he could rise enough for only the head to still be inside, placing both of his hands on Neilen’s shoulders for support and then he sat down on his cock that he still swears it’s grown fuller inside him.

The act itself punched out a deep guttural moan out of both as the new position sent Neilen’s shaft even deeper inside the other man.

“I wouldn’t mind round two right now, would you?” Aaron says as he moves his hips in little confident circles trying to entice the other man. Neilen tightens his grip on Aaron’s hips to still him for a moment. “Give me a second yeah? I feel like I could come again with just that.”

“Hmmm?” Aaron hums as he once again moves hips and spreads his legs so he could take him deeper. Neilen moaned lewdly and Aaron just knew that he’d be sporting some bruises on his hips with how tight Neilen was holding on to him. “Now what’s so wrong about that?” He adds as he lifts himself up and then rams himself down his dick.

True to his word Neilen’s breath was caught and another load was making its way into Aaron’s body.

This time when he was done Aaron could see the tiniest bulge protruding from his belly.

Neilen was breathing in harsh spades, his head laying on the other’s shoulder. Yet he was still hard as a rock inside of him and again Aaron felt that sense of stretch as if his dick had grown more in girth.

“Hey, hey Neli” the older man patted the other gently to get his attention.

“Hmm?”

“Look at this! You actually made my stomach bulge out a tiny bit! How cool is that” Aaron said in a gleeful tone.

Still reeling from his second orgasm in such a short period of time all Neilen did was hum and say “m’kay das gut”

Aaron smiled at Neilen’s use of his native tongue that only made an appearance when he was batshit drunk—which only happened once every blue moon— or when he was tired as hell. By the way Neilen was manhandling his hips up and down trying to drive his cock deeper into him, Aaron definitely knew that it wasn’t because he was tired. Drunk from the double orgasm? Yup.

Tired? Nooo sir’ee.

Aaron always loves to hear every word that came from those wonderful lips but break in the German and his a goner for sure.

“Okay fine don’t look.” He said in mock hurt but still grabbed one of his hands off his hip and place it low on his belly “maybe you’d like to feel it better than see it. Can you? can you feel bump you made in me?”

“Ja, ja mache ich”

Aaron chuckles at how cute Neilen was being “what was that? While I love how you speak it. I can’t really understand what you’re saying”

Neilen then lifts his head from the shoulder and leans in for a kiss.

“That doesn’t answer my question you know”

“I meant yes I did feel it”

“Do you think we can make it bigger?”

That makes him stop all together only to stare at his jock dumbfoundedly “W-what?”

“Let’s say it’s for curiosity's sake and I want to know if you and your massive testicals can make me big” he says as he makes his vagina tighten its hold on his sensitive penis making Neilen flinch, tremors going all over his body giving an abortive thrust into him.

“Do you really want that?”

“Yeah... I do. I really want to be full with your seed in me Neli. The fullest you can get me yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s see how big my boyfriend can get”

“Let’s” Aaron says with finality as he got up on his knees with Neilen’s help and then slams back down. Repeating the movements over and over until they got a decent rhythm going. Their moans were all that could be heard around the room.

Aaron tightened his arms even more around Neilen’s neck and started to make out with him, passionately liking and biting all over his mouth.

Neilen’s hands moved up from his hips to play with the pierced nubs that Aaron called nipples. Pinching, twisting and pulling all the while Aaron bounced himself on his dick. Every impalement into his cunt was getting Aaron closer and closer to his second climax while Neilen was well on the way to his third orgasm.

What made him come undone though was when he was going back down Neilen plunged upward into him somehow hitting his g-spot.

“_Oh fuck yeah!” _Aaron detached himself feeling as his vagina clench around Neilen’s girth, squirting and making it even more slick than before.

After a few more quick hits his boyfriend was also loading him up with more and more come. Aaron was starting to actually feel the stretch of both Neilen’s still growing girth and his swelling belly. Aaron looked down and saw how his bump had grown with the third load into him. Yet it wasn’t enough for him. While he did look like he’d eaten a well sized dinner he couldn’t help the need for more. He wanted… no. Needed to see himself bigger.

So while Neilen’s cock still hadn’t deflated Aaron let him take a breather. It couldn’t be easy to be going load after load and not feel some sort of exhaustion.

“Look at you… so big already with only three of my loads.” Neilen says to Aaron’s complete surprise. He then placed his hands on the extended belly and began to massage the flesh. “Look so good like this Aaron. Bet you’ll look even better with a bigger and rounder belly. So big and round as if you were _pregnant with our kids _.” he said against his ear making Aaron whine in delight at those words as he held on to him.

Without their notice, Neilen had in fact started to work his cock into Aaron once again. It wasn’t until he was practically pounding into him and filling him up with yet another load that they noticed him doing so. Neilen even felt Aaron’s belly grow against his own belly as his semen was pumped into him.

There was no way for Aaron to _ not _ feel the stretch as Neilen’s girth was once again growing in size as did his belly this time. Aaron couldn’t help the lewd moans and mewls that were escaping his mouth as he was being filled everywhere he wanted to be filled.

It was amazing. 

Taking a breather Aaron’s dislodged himself off Neilen’s cock and put his hand in his vagina so nothing would spill out as he repositioned himself to his hands and knees. Gravity making his belly push outward even more so he looked almost three months pregnant. Neilen wasn’t far behind though as he grabbed his wet come covered cock head and quickly redirects it into Aaron’s soaked hole in one smooth hard thrust. The man yowled at how big and thick the cock felt as he was reintroduced with it. Neilen placed himself intimately close and laid his hands on Aaron’s bump of a belly and stroked it ever so gently.

“I want for you to stay like this Aaron. Always so full of me, all the time and I’d make sure you’d always be full with my seed, so big and so round. Just for me”

“Y-Yeah, yes just for you Neli come and fill me up to the brim”

“Make you full with our children… _ hnnn— _would you like that Aaron? To be stuffed full with kids to call our own?”

“Oh Goddess yes. I’d give you all the kids you’d want babe. Make me so big I can’t see my feet”

Both climax together in a matter of seconds after that. Aaron’s belly grew bigger and bigger with every spurt Neilen’s cock plunged into him only to look four months pregnant and his cock was ever growing in girth. Aaron could swear it was almost as thick as a can. Just the thought of it made him quiver with anticipation as Neilen caressed his belly with gentle touches. That above all else seemed to spur him on even more if the way his hips pistoned in and out of him pumping him with another load and another and another _ and another _.

When Neilen finally began to feel tired Aaron’s stomach looked passed full term and ready to give theoretical birth and Neilen’s balls had deflated considerably. From the huge handball size they’d been they were only as big as softballs now. Other than that his cock was now stretching him so wide he could barely move. Aaron was practically speared on his massively thick cock and he was loving every minute of it.

“Are you ready for one more?

“Y-Yeah but I wanna see you…” Aaron said.

Neilen nodded and took out his dick completely but quickly plugged him up with his fingers so nothing would come spilling out. He then helped his boyfriend up by grabbing his torso, beneath his pectorals and hauled him up.

“Man, you’re so heavy now”

Aaron snorted “did you just call me fat?”

Neilen hugged him close to his chest and kissed his neck. “Never. You’re just carrying so much of me right now it’s amazing. I wasn’t expecting how much my come had changed your body. This” he said as his free hand and stroked the over-nine-months looking belly “is perfect just the way it is” he massaged the underside of it and Aaron began to wiggle and pant in delight.

When Neilen pressed on a particular part of his belly bubbles went up inside of him until he let out a small but loud burp. It had the distinctive taste of what he thought Neilen’s cum to taste like. Which gave him an idea.

“Before you come in me one last time though, I do have one request”

“Yeah? What is it? Anything for my boyfriend”

Aaron felt his lower lips clench at those amazing words. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. That maybe this was all just some bizarre dream and that he’ll soon wake up alone in his bed in their apartment… so just in case he’ll take the most this is willing to give him.

“I want to suck your dick. Well… as much as I can anyway” Aaron chuckles nervously but he was met with an enthusiastic smile and a nod of approval as he was repositioned carefully on his back and Neilen got on top of him, never dislodging his fingers from his cunt, the tip of his cock was kissing his lips as if it was asking for permission to enter. For the life of him he felt content with the situation. He was mouthing the head of his long time crush’s dick and he in turn was sucking his at his clit and playing with his folds as he kept his fingers steady so none of his seed would go to waste. The weight of him on his extremely full stomach was still a pleasant thing to revel in since Neilen was careful not to put his whole weight on him but just enough for him to feel his body on top of his.

Putting those sentiments aside Aaron focused on the task at hand, literally. He took Neilen’s cock with both his hands and started stroking him up and down as he kept mouthing at the head giving little sucks to it here and there.

When he finally took the head into his mouth was when the minute that Neilen chose that particular moment to suck real hard on his clit making him moan whorishly as much as he could with a dick in his mouth. That resulted in getting some precome to leak into his mouth and he gladly sucked the head for more of it. It tasted exactly the same as that little burp had tasted earlier, Aaron was pleased by this.

Aaron took his mouth off and licked at the slit trying to get every drop of pre that he could but it only made Neilen thrust his dick back into his mouth with the sudden stutter of his hips. Aaron took it in stride since it only made his tongue slip deeper into his slit. Neilen was practically sobbing and wailing out his pleasure so he kept at it, sucking in as much of his cock as he could, which wasn’t much in all honesty considering how thick he currently was.

Yet not a few seconds after Neilen comes up and says “babe I’m so close. I need to—I need—“

So Aaron let go of his dick so he could right himself and replace his fingers not a second later. Neilen quickly starts to pump his dick into him deep and hard. Aaron on his end was watching the way his belly was literally bouncing with every thrust made. He was feeling how the semen slushed all around inside him, such a tight feeling and he loved it. He loved it even more when Neilen placed his hands on each side to feel it move.

“Ma-make me full Neilen… one last time. Come on, I know you can do it. Maybe it’ll up the chance of me catching!” Aaron babbled as he himself was close to his climax yet again.

As lightheaded as he was at the moment he was still proud to say that it literally took him less than a minute for Neilen to pump the last of the semen into him. Hell, it even lasted longer than the previous ones that night. Aaron’s stomach gurgled in protest and discomfort but he was finally satisfied. He felt _ full enough. _

Neilen’s testicals we’re back to their normal size even if he was the size of an over inflated beach ball.

Neilen in his part removed his penis off his vagina plugging back up with his finger even though some of it managed to escape. He got off from on top of him and placed himself to Aaron’s back never taking his fingers out.

“Neli plug me up with your dick, yeah? I don’t want it to leak out just yet” Aaron was quick to protest.

“You haven’t come yet have you, love?”

“Not really”

Making quick work, and before his dick deflated completely, Neilen arranged himself to Aaron’s entrance and rammed inside for one last time so his love could have his climax. Moans and groans were heard loud and clear all over. 

By the time Aaron came undone Neilen was half flaccid on his oversensitive cock but kept it inside Aaron. The latter clenching his cunt to keep him plugged up and full just like he wanted.

Gently making sure that the other didn’t slip out Aaron turned over and hugged Neilen as close as his tight of a gut would let him and kissed him with all the passion that he felt in that moment. The other man kissed back enthusiastically even as tiredness was taking over both of them. With the giddiness they still had both placed their hands on Aaron’s belly giving it a small shake, laughing as it bounced a bit, feeling the semen slushing all over inside his gut. The tremors on his belly over him laughing only made them laugh more.

“Fuck, this is so weird…” Aaron whispered when he finally managed to calm himself.

“You’re telling me.”

Just as they were drifting off to sleep, clinging to each other Aaron whispered “I love you Neli. I really hope this wasn’t some fucked up dream of mine”

Neilen hugged him impossibly closer and kissed his forehead. “I love you too Ari. I also hope this wasn’t a fucked up dream of mine.”

Soon enough both men went under sandman’s spell.

Waking up on top Neilen's chest and being embraced by his arms was the best thing that Aaron could ever imagine. It was even better when he moved closer and noticed that his cock was still inside him. Most of all it was best when he leaned forward and was able to press his whole body onto him and kiss him awa——

Wait.

Opening his eyes wide Aaron lifted himself from Neilen’s plum swollen lips and sits up straddling the other’s hips, inevitably sinking lower onto his cock. The action itself sent little quivers up his spine and back, enough to look down at himself.

His belly was gone… his full beach ball looking stomach was now flat and his abs were as if they’d never gone away.

“_ Neli _ ” he whispered. “ _ Neilen wake up _.” He insists by shaking his shoulder until the other man rouses from his slumber.

“Hmm—what? Did something happen?”

“It’s gone. My stomach… it’s back to normal.”

Neilen groans as he lays his hands on Aaron’s sides rubbing his thumbs in small circles “so we did all that for nothing?”

Aaron makes a humming sound and wraps his arms around Neilen’s neck, leaning his weight back on on top of his best friend turned boyfriend’s chest saying “well I wouldn’t say for nothing per say… I did get _ you _ out of it.” He smiles as he leans forward to bump his forehead with Neilen’s and kissed him softly “so I don’t mind that my belly is empty at the moment since I got you to fill it back up again” to make his point Aaron moves his hips seductively from side to side back and forth.

Neilen moans like a dying man at the act but Aaron knew that was far from the case. Not soon after, Aaron was practically bouncing on his half hard cock, clenching tight every time he went up only to slam back down.

“There is—_ hmmmnn— _ one thing I— _ ohmyGodessyess— _find peculiar though…” Neilen says. Aaron paused in his movements and ministrations to ask him what he found so peculiar.

“Well… it’s just that while my genitalia is back to normal yours... has not.”

It was true.

While Neilen’s penis wasn’t eight inches and arm-sized in girth anymore and his balls were back to their normal size Aaron had yet to recover his own dick and balls.

He was still sporting the vagina he was given as payback for being a douchebag towards the Goddess.

Seconds pass yet Aaron still hasn’t moved. He just keeps looking forward as he thought about it.it was definitely weird and by all means he should have had his dick back by now since Neilen’s was already back to normal.

“Aaron?” Neilen called his name resulting in him clenching automatically by accident. Neilen inhaled deeply as to not whimper at the way his overly sensitive half chub grew a bit more in girth. He couldn’t even help the thrust he made upwards into Aaron’s cunt. It felt all too good to just get lost in the way Aaron was quickly losing his composure for him little by little. Aaron put one of his hands on his shoulder while the other rubbed at his clit as he kept up the growing pace.

Little goosebumps were soon racing across Aaron’s body as his climax overrode any other thought he might have had in his head. Neilen was right behind him with his own orgasm.

Aaron mewled, breathing long and hard he finally got off Neilen’s cock with shaky legs and lay on his side.

“D-do you think the Goddess will like a thank you basket filled with fruit?” Aaron asks as he goes to hug Neilen.

“_ Hnnn— _more like sex toys and lube. Hell maybe a threesome would be better.” Neilen thoughtlessly responded and then blushed a deep crimson red. He couldn’t believe he just said that!

“Oh, is that something you think that she’d like or that you’d want?” Aaron’s questions teasingly.

“_ What!? _N-no I mean, yes? No wait I don’t meant it like—“

Aaron interrupts him by kissing him deeply and with a passion he’s never shown with his other lovers before.

“I get what you mean and hey if we ever did discuss threesomes I wouldn’t mind it if the Goddess was the third party. If she were to accept of course” he admits and hugs the other closer.

“Well considering you guys are my first visitors in a Millenia I’d say yeah I’d be into it” A sudden voice says.

The men’s eyes widened in surprise quickly scrambling to get up and Aaron barely putting his pants back on before bursting out of their tent “have you been there this whole time!?”

“Nah, I came here the second after you orgasmed don’t worry” she dismisses with a wave of her hand. When sees him sigh in relief she adds “I did however get to hear that cute little sound you made when Neilen came in you” with a shit eating grin. Aaron guffawed “w-_ what!?” _

Vinishka moves towards him just as Neilen comes out of the tent.

“What I said” she says with a grin, walking closer and closer until she’s standing in front of the two human males. Her height had increased. From the mere five feet two she had been only hours earlier she was now standing at almost nine feet tall to their five-six and five-eleven heights. They literally had to tilt their heads up yet still couldn’t see her face over her round full breasts that were revealing themselves by her tugging at her strapless top.

“Now not to rush you guys but…” she starts to say as her breast are fully uncovered “who’s ready for another round?” She croons lifting the bottom half of her dress to reveal not one but _ two _ heavily erect cocks.


	2. A bit more never hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greedy people always want more  
Luckily for these two the Goddess is very accommodating to their desires.

Aaron was still reeling over how tall the goddess currently was that he almost missed what she said about another round. His gaze then lowered from her face to her perfectly rounded breasts then to her fascinating wide hips to her queen sized double dicks she was sporting.

For some reason he was already feeling some wetness coming from his folds. Felt how his knees were growing weak at the mere thought of one of those cocks entering him. 

Vinishka chuckled, knowing full well what Aaron was going through, and said “looks like at least one of you is ready for the next round” she then turns her gaze towards Neilen and can see the very noticeable tent in his pants.

She smiles and says “let’s switch it up a little bit okay?”

Neilen said yes and she waved her hand in a movement that looks like a weird symbol of sorts. Next thing Aaron knew Neilen’s knees buckled under him and was whimpering all the while grabbing at his crotch.

Aaron quickly makes his way to his boyfriend to see what was happening to him.

“What did you do to him?” Aaron asks accusingly as he checked on him. Everything appeared to be normal yet he was still trembling and breathing in hard gulps of air all the while he grabbed at his crotch, putting his unoccupied hand on the floor for support as Neilen rubbed himself front and back while the little noises kept coming.

“Don’t worry he’s fine. Neilen’s just undergoing a bit of a  _ makeover  _ in the downstairs department. I also rearranged his nerve system slightly so he would feel pleasure instead of pain as the transition from one genital to another can be very… unpleasant to say the least. So at least now he’s just feeling a bountiful amounts of pleasure as his penis turns into a vagina” the Goddess explains.

“Then how come it didn’t happen to me?”

“Oh it did. What helped you was that you were unconscious when it started and for most of the transformation. He, is not.”

A sudden hand on his arm brought Aaron’s attention back to his writhing friend. He gathers him close and asks how he’s feeling.

Neilen then took hold of Aaron’s hand in his shaky one and said “I… Aaron, I  _ really _ need you to touch me”

“A-are you sure?”

“ _ Hnnnn——Yeah positive…”  _ Neilen said as he guided Aaron’s hand inside his shorts and placing it on top of his, already wet, plum folds.

“ _ Oh my Goddess…”  _ Aaron blurts in pure astonishment. He could feel the unruly pubic hair there, he could also feel the heat and the copious amounts of slick Neilen was producing at the moment.

Without one more thought to it Aaron starts to rub at Neilen’s newly acquired clit making the other man flinch hard but then melt on his fingers letting out a pleased breath.

Still, he was concerned about Neilen so he still asked if he was okay.

“Yeah yeah. Ich bin großartig… k-keep keep go~~oing…!” 

“If you say so babe” Aaron says uncertainly and keeps rubbing at the clit with the addition of tugging at his perfectly rose and erect nipple.

Neilen closed his eyes and leaned his head back just to  _ feel  _ what was being done to him.

Being too focused on Neilen he failed to notice the Goddess’ approach. Aaron startled when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe we should move to my quarters? I think it’d be more comfortable if we did this on my bed?” To which both men nodded one more sluggish than the other but accepted her offer nonetheless and Aaron removing his hand from Neilen’s heat so he could help him stand up.

To their utter surprise the Goddess gathered both Aaron and Neilen on her arms. Snuggling both of them up to her plush breasts, to which Neilen immediately cuddled up to and Aaron was more hesitant to but did so as well, and led them to her room.

Once there she laid both men on her comfy, larger than a king sized bed.

She then removed all clothing from the three of them with a snap of her fingers and placed herself in between them. Then she gently put her hands under both their chins to get their attention and said “I want for you to suck and play with my nipples okay?” To both of them to which they complied each quickly straddling one of her thick thighs. Aaron didn’t even stop the moan that was ripped out of him as his clit rubbed against her skin. Looking sideways it looked as if Neilen was in the same boat as him if the little moans he was letting out and the humps his hips were making against her thigh were any indicator to that fact.

Looking back to the task at hand Aaron felt compelled to to touch the round breast in front of him and began to massage it. Trying to get a feel for her incredibly soft skin. Yet not long after he bent down and took her erect nipple in his mouth and began to tease it because not even he couldn't resist the urge to taste those perfect looking breasts, when he finally stopped teasing he went and licked around the areola and nipple before putting it fully into his mouth and giving a hard suck.

Neilen on his side was already nursing and teething away at his side. The Goddess herself was taking in sharp breaths for every hard suck they both gave to her breasts. Aaron could even feel her penis rubbing against his ass with how hard they were making her. Aaron kept going teasing, licking, sucking and massaging her breast. Looking to the side he saw that Neilen was lost in what he was doing but it wasn’t long after that when Aaron gave a particularly had suck that something came out of the nipple. It tasted sweet and rich, Aaron sat up to look at the breast but nothing seemed out of the ordinary… well as ordinary as this situation could get. Yet Aaron knew he tasted something more so he massaged the breast some more and then pinched the nipple. His eyes widened when he saw a white drop of what he could only assume to be milk appeared. Not being able to resist he bent back down and licked the droplet off. It tasted the same!

“Sorry…” Vinishka said suddenly. Aaron looked up at her face flushed in confusion. She then continued “being a Fertility Goddess can have it’s perks but it can also get a bit… weird… Though I don’t think Neilen seems to mind that much.”

She was right. Neilen hadn’t stopped once since he started and by the looks of it he was liking what he was tasting as he tried to get more and more out of it. So Aaron just thought ‘ _ fuck it’ _ and went back to sucking the large bosom for the delicious milk it produced.

He went at it until it was getting hard to get any more. Not even when he massaged the skin all over nothing would come. Detaching from the nipple he sat up and waited for Vinishka to tell him what to do next. Yet instead of saying anything she just grabbed Neilen and lifted him closer to her, laying him down against her torso making him lift his hips putting both his ass and vagina on display. She then did the same thing to Aaron and maneuvered him to have the same stance as Neilen had. They both rested on her breast as they saw her conjure up a bottle. Opening it and lathering her fingers with what Aaron presumed to be lubricant. Vinishka then put two of her fingers of each hand to their cunts and began to rub it all over their thick folds. For a second they flinched with how cold the lube was but after a few seconds it warmed enough for them to start pushing back onto her hands trying to get her to insert her fingers in. Moans, mewls, whines were soon an inevitable thing that was heard throughout the entire room. She was only teasing them never really inserting her fingers or anything to further their pleasure. 

“Vi-Vinishka… please W—we need more than this. Please put your fingers in” Aaron desperately said as he thrusted back onto her fingers once more to try and get them inside of him. Neilen doing the same as he agreed with Aaron’s words. Nodding she acquiesced to their need and inserted her first finger hitting the g-spot dead on. Both men wailed at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that ran up and down their spines. Vinishka then set up a pace for both that soon enough had them begging for another finger…

They were close, being ready to take on her cocks, they were practically bouncing on her fingers while making out with each other. Taking turns with one another.

The removal of her fingers was met with sad whines at the loss of them. A napkin made its appearance that she let float for a bit as he lathered her cocks until they were fully coated and then Vinishka took it to clean the worst of the lube away so she could lift Neilen and place him at the tip of her first erect cock, him facing away from her.

“Are you ready?” She asks him searching for any sign of discomfort on the man. To her relief she saw no indicator of such.

“Yeah... _ yes _ please Vinnie. Please put your cock in me. I want to feel it inside me.” He said.

Needing no more prompting she slowly started to lower him down all the while Aaron watched in grand fascination as his boyfriend took in her penis gloriously. He saw the way the head was slowly being inserted, how Neilen’s expression was one of utmost pleasure when it finally popped in and she began to lower him even more until he was fully straddling her waist. Neilen circled his hips to get a good feel for the girth currently inside of him and in doing so Vinishka had to take a small breather because of how good it felt to finally have someone on her cock. For her to feel the heat of another body against hers. The fact that her girth being pressed tightly against the wet inner walls of one man’s cunt felt amazing enough… she couldn’t wait for the other to get on her second one.

And it’s as if Aaron read her mind, since he took the initiative of crawling towards her second cock straddling her hips facing his boyfriend and taking the thick shaft in his hand as he guided the head to his entrance. That alone made her jut her hips upwards unintentionally causing it to pop the head of her cock in him right away and hit his bundle of nerves dead on. Aaron sucked a sharp breath and tried to muffle a low moan while Neilen voiced out his own pleasure when the action made her penis go deeper inside of him that you could clearly see the outline of it on his belly. That had not been something he expected to happen or witness but boy was he glad it did. So when he gathered himself enough he started down her girth slowly. Inch by thick inch. It felt wonderful, it’s like her cock hit every nerve ending in his vagina the deeper it went. Suddenly both of Vinishka’s hands grabbed a hold of him to make him stop.

“W-wait!” She says, her voice trembling.

Aaron looks up at her in concern. Had he done something wrong? Was she okay?

“Are you okay?” He manages to ask.

Breathing heavily it takes her a few seconds to respond. “I… am great. I just don’t want to come too fast, I wanted this to last a bit longer”

Aaron takes that moment to place one of his hands on her arm reassuringly as he takes the other and place it to Neilen’s waist asking him silently if he could move so he could talk to Vinishka directly. Neilen took that moment to hug him close, needing the physical contact of another’s body on him. Still it favored both of them since Aaron could see Vinishka perfectly over Neilen’s shoulder.

It was true that she did look close to coming. Her face was red her breathing harsh but that didn’t bother him one bit so putting on a devious smile on his lips he tells her “oh precious, even if you do come in us it doesn’t mean the fun will stop.” As he helps his boyfriend to lift himself up until he was at the tip of her penis.

Aaron then promptly slammed both himself and Neilen down to the base of her cocks, making the Goddess throw her head back in a loud moan, it had been too much too soon and without her full comprehension she had once again plunged her hips up high lifting both men. She couldn’t resist the urge to hold back anymore… she promptly began pumping load after load in them in short hard thrusts before her world whited out for a second. This was the best. It had been literal centuries since she’s gotten laid and being a Fertility Goddess that kind of things can drain her of her powers. But thanks to these two she felt the warmth of her powers flooding back in slowly but surely.

Coming back from her high she saw both men leaning over her to make asking if she was okay. They’d gotten off her just to make sure she was okay… that filled the Goddess with a warmth she hadn’t felt in too long. So lifting her hands and placed each on the men’s cheek. Smiling she says “I’ve never felt better thanks to both of you” and then she pulls them towards her to give each a kiss. “Just give me a few seconds and I'll be back in business. So go ahead and continue without me for the time being” she said and laid her hands on her torso.

“Are you sure?” Neilen asked still concerned. Always the sweet one.

“Yeah yeah, I’m almost back to speed so go ahead.”

“If you’re absolutely sure” it was Aaron who asks this time, for all his suspicions about her he actually looked concerned over her well being. This made the Goddess chuckle. “Yes I’m quite sure”

Aaron and Neilen looked at each other before both grinned mischievous little smiles seconds before they went for the attack. Vinishka only had enough air to let out a surprised huff as both men started to mouth at her neck. She moaned when she felt one suck the skin near her the back of her ear while the other gave gentle bites from her neck down to her collar bone.

Neilen began to play with her nipples once more, giving it hard pinches and twisting until she herself began to beg for more.

Aaron started to do the same but was soon distracted by the way her penis had practically slapped him on his back when Neilen had given another twist to both her nipples. So he did the most logical thing that could’ve been done.

He straddled her hips once again and began his descent on her cock until fully seated. He sat there making himself adjust to it with little circles.

After a few seconds passing by Aaron begins to slowly fuck himself until picking up the pace soon enough.

Once he felt prepared for more he slicked one of his fingers and slowly inserted one by one as he adjusted to each and every one. Least to say it wasn’t long after that Aaron was reaching for her second dick.

What surprised him though was that before he could do anything else Vinishka put a hand to his torso and pressed him back against her as she moved to lay him on his hands and knees and ass up. The new position made her cock slip out completely so Aaron could accommodate himself. She then led Neilen in front of them and told him to lay on his back close enough that she could easily reach him.

“Alright, Aaron all I need you to do is grab Neilen’s thighs and spread them apart for me and keep them like that, okay?” the Goddess tells him and Aaron nods as he does as asked, watching as Neilen blushed crimson at being so open to both. Being so close to Neilen’s own opening Aaron couldn’t help the wet swipe of tongue he gave his folds from back to front going as far as sucking the clit making his lover groan lewdly and tremble before being detached from his boyfriend by the Goddess “Ah ah ah, that’s for me to enjoy soon enough.” She says to him.

Aaron harrumphed but a nudge with her dick was enough to quell him. “ _ Fine.”  _ He says and rests his head on Neilen’s thigh.

Satisfied, Vinishka then proceeded to place one of her hands to his abdomen while the other grabbed both of her cocks and placed the heads of her penises on Aaron’s entrance and slowly began to push inside, taking care to not hurt the human underneath her.

Aaron gasped as his cunt began to stretch wide as it tried to accommodate both of her girth’s at once. His grip on Neilen’s thighs tightened enough that he just knew he was going to have bruises by the time they were done with this.

Vinishka went slow until she was sheathed completely and stayed still so Aaron could adjust to her full girths of her two cocks.

Still, Aaron wasn’t exactly known for his patience so he started to push back onto her a few minutes later.

She did ask him though just to make sure but Aaron couldn’t give her the go ahead any faster than he had which had Vinishka laughing as she put her hands on his hips and began to thrust into him in earnest.

once the pace was set for the impatient human, Vinishka bent down onto Neilen’s spread thighs and took him into her mouth licking from clit to hole and back. Giving small sucks here and there to Neilen’s pleasure button and both sets of lips.

The moans coming out of both men were so delicious to Vinishka… Neilen even as he panted and whined he still begged for more and more, he even canted his hips to get more of her mouth on him and screamed out in pleasure when she slipped her tongue inside.

Aaron on the other hand was rocking back and forth on her cocks meeting her thrust to thrust. His legs already shaking as quivers kept running through them with each time she hit his g spot dead on. Both of them were so wet and aroused for her. The glide of her girth slipping in and out of Aaron so easily and the way Neilen tasted on her tongue all of it was bringing her closer and closer to her climax. Vinishka could even tell how close the other two were without having to look at them.

Suddenly she stopped, twin mewls of despair could immediately be heard coming from the two young men beneath her and Vinishka was close but not enough to warrant her to stop.

“Why did you s-stop? I’m so sooo close Vinnie.” Aaron whined.

“I would think your boyfriend would like to partake in getting fucked by my cock don’t you think Aaron.” She says as she lifts his drowsy head to meet Neilen’s wiggling and breathless form. To see how flushed he was, to see the harsh rise and fall of his scrumptious chest and to see the way his beautiful hair was plastered to his face was just too adorable.

“Yeah, yeah he definitely should” Aaron says removing his hands from holding his thighs apart. Like he had predicted there were finger sized bruises on each of his thighs. Right now though it had little thought on the matter because Aaron was reaching for him, pulling him closer, kissing everywhere he could reach of his body. It tickled but Neilen tried to not spoil the mood just because he was ticklish. Vinishka took that as a sign to take her second cock out of Aaron, lifted said man a bit onto Neilen so she could place her tip on his entrance and thrust in all the while both of them moaned and began to paw at each other and start to make out. Vinishka quickly set a brutal pace since they were all so close to their climax. She began to drag her hands higher and higher on Aaron’s body until they were at his chest which then she began to play with his pierced nubs squeezing and twisting making the man mewl and wiggle in her grasp. Neilen was rubbing at his sides while exploring all corners of Aaron’s mouth.

As Vinishka’s pace twitched and slackened she made sure to hit both of their sweets spots as she finally went over and began to come into them, load after massive load. It was really no surprise when both men’s bellies began bloating instantly and began pressing against each other. They both looked like they had basketballs in them with how big their bellies were getting.

They whimpered at the stretch but in a way it felt good being pressed onto the other while the Goddess kept pistoning her hips as more and more come was being driven into them, chasing the pleasure of her release.

In the end when Vinishka finally stopped coming both Aaron and Neilen looked ready to give birth to twins each. Both moaning as they massaged their bloated guts trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. Vinishka then conjured up two sizeable plugs for both men. Sitting up and bending forward she reached for Neilen and took her oversensitive limp cock out of the pliable man only to quickly replace it with the equally thick plug, inserting it deep as for it to not dislodge so easily and then doing the same for Aaron.

Both men squirmed as they got used to the plugs keeping them sealed.

When Vinishka was satisfied with what she’d done she got on her knees and grabbed each human on each of her arms and laid all of them down. Neilen to one side of her and Aaron on the other.

As time slowed and their breaths calmed Vinishka started to rub her hands over both of their bellies in a soothing motion. She pulls them closer until their heads rest on her plush breasts, her hand never stopping the soothing motions in their bellies.

Yawning the Goddess conjures a thick wool blanket on top of them. All three cuddling against each other getting bellies rubbed neither man or Goddess could ask for anything better. Neilen looked over to Aaron and stretched his hand towards him. Aaron smiled to him and mimicked what he did holding hands yet soon enough all three were dragged into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy handballs you made it! i'm so glad! maybe it wasn't that bad after all!  
welp til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey! you made it to the end of..... whatever the hell this was  
Congrats! I hope you enjoyed reading it!!  
hope it wasn't too weird for you cus it'll only get weirder in the next installment  
and hey if there are any bad spellings of grammar at all i'd appreciated if ya'll let me know


End file.
